Awakening.......
by Treefrog
Summary: Davis is having weird dreams, and seeing things. Kari suspects something as well. Davis goes missing, and it begins.........


So It Begins....  
Hello again this is Treefrog. Hee hee (^ _ ~). This story is about Davis......Kari....TK....  
This story is very similair to "His Master's Voice".It wasn't intended to be, but things fell into place...........(..)  
(..)-Treefrog  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light poured into Davis's bedroom, waking Veemon from his slumber.   
"Huh?"  
Davis lay on his bed, with a blank face. Veemon thought Davis looked peaceful during his slumber.   
"I wonder what Davis is dreaming about"  
Davis was somewhere............it was pitch black. Then slowly as if cued, fog began to descend from the ceiling.   
"Where Am I, this doesn't look like the digital world"  
Then eerie steps were heard from the left of him. Then he saw red.....evil......eyes. The cold icy feeling of fear shot through Davis like a bullet.   
"Who are you?"  
Davis stood his ground. The figure slowly came into focus..........a male .......very pale..........blonde hair........  
"Who are you ?"  
"Do you know of Kari ?" asked the Figure in a eerie cold dark voice  
"What do you want with Kari" Replied Davis angrily  
"It's none of your concern"  
"It is............ she's my friend"  
"Oh really............is she.............does she really care for you ?"  
"Uh.........Davis begins to shake a little and he becomes pale.  
"Here's a gift"  
The strange man reaches out his hand and Davis reaches for it as well without thinking. Then something dark & black comes from the hand and transfers into Davis.....................the darkness slowly works it way up.......  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH"  
"What's the matter Davis"  
"Nothing, just a nightmare"  
"What about"  
"Uh...............I forget"  
Davis got out of bed and stumbled to the table and grabbed some cereal and milk. Davis sat down at the table beside Jun. He began to pour his cereal...........  
"What's with you ?" asked his sister  
"W-what do you mean ?"  
"Look at your hand"  
Davis was shaking slightly. Davis grabbed his hand to stop the shaking. Davis sat down and ate the crunchy little bits, fighting back the shaking. When Davis was done he went to his room and got dressed. The usual.......goggles,tee,and vest.   
"Let's go to school" sang Demiveemon  
"Shhhh"  
Davis stuffed Demiveemon into his bookbag and left.  
All the way to school, Davis kept thinking about the dream while Demiveemon was napping in his back-pack. What did the stranger give to him................  
~ Kari ~  
"There's Davis"   
Davis jumped at the sound of her voice.   
" K-Kari......are you OK.......are you hurt ?" Davis sounded scared  
"No silly I'm fine, ..why ?"  
"No-nothing"  
Demiveemon jumped out of the bag and yawned.   
"Davis what's gotten into you ?"  
Davis held up his hand to check for shaking..............it was........  
"Oh look there's TK, hi TK" Davis got out of that quickly  
"They would've thought I was crazy or something" thought Davis .  
"Hey guys, look @ the time we'd better start moving" laughed TK...Kari laughed with him.  
The group had made their way to the front of Odiaba Elementary when the bell rang. They began to run..........  
"Owwwwwww"   
Davis had run into Yolei.  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DAVIS" yelled Yolei   
"Sorry" sulked Davis  
"YOU'D BETTER BE"   
Something black trailed out of Davis's hand   
Davis's eyes narrowed. Then he look up at Yolei.......then a evil grin spread on his face.  
"What are you smirking at Davis ?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know"  
"Davis you jerk, quit it"  
Davis blinked and his eyes returned to their normal state.   
"Huh?"  
"Davis stop it"  
Stop What ?"  
"Your such a jerk"  
"Davis, honestly" replied Kari  
"What did I do" thought Davis  
"I think you owe Yolei an apology" said TK.  
"I don't owe Yolei anything" said Davis starting to get annoyed  
"Davis your hopeless at times" sighed Kari.  
BRRIIINNNGGG  
"Class time" blurted Yolei....everyone ran for their classes.  
Davis was out of breath by the time he had reached his class. He was practically wheezing.   
~ Kari ~  
"Look at Davis he looks bad" thought Kari as she glanced at him from across the classroom.  
"Maybe, we were too harsh on him before class"   
~ Davis ~  
Davis had a vacant stare and noticed nothing else around him. Then the room got cold. Davis began to shake again, but only Kari noticed.   
"Where's that fog coming from......?" thought Davis still in his desk. Slowly everything around him faded....leaving him alone in the darkness.  
Davis's eyes narrowed and he stiffened as he saw that....guy......with the long black cape and boots.   
"What do you want from me?"   
The silence drove Davis mad.  
~ Kari ~  
Kari noticed from a distance that...something.......invisible was encircling him...almost like fog. Then he began to disappear.  
"DAVIS " Kari jumped out of her seat   
Then fog disappeared and Davis snapped out of it.   
"Huh?"  
Davis was in a cold sweat.  
" Mr.Motimya, would like to see the school nurse ?" suggested the teacher.  
"Uh.....I-I guess....so"  
Davis gathered his things and left the room.   
~ Davis ~  
Davis was walking to the nurse when he heard........those......footsteps from behind him. He stiffened and turned around....there he was......him........  
"What do you want from me ?" asked Davis getting more confused by the minute  
Then it disappeared quicker then it came.  
"Huh ? I must be going insane" thought Davis.  
~ Nurse's Office ~  
"Hello nurse"   
"Hello....my, my, you look pretty bad..would you like to lay down ?"  
"That would.......be .....nice "  
Davis sat down by the window and stared outside.   
"Davis, I'm going to be out for lunch, would you like to stay here for a bit more ?"  
Davis simply nodded. Then the nurse walked out.  
~ Kari ~  
BBBRRRIINNNGGG  
The last bell had rung  
"Class please review the chapter on ancient Egypt, there will be a test on Monday"   
"I wonder where Davis is ?" thought Kari  
Kari walked to the nurse's office to find Davis staring outside......  
"Davis are you OK ?' Kari approached him.  
Davis didn't answer he kept staring outside.   
"Davis" Kari was right beside him now.  
"Davis speak to me..your scaring me"   
"He's returning..........bigger.....stronger....  
"Who ?"  
"...I don't know his name.............  
"What does he look like ?"  
"....can't.......remember......  
Davis drifted into the land of nod.....  
"Davis"   
"I'd better leave him alone, he's had a hard day"   
Just then Veemon popped out of Davis's bag.   
"Is the nurse gone yet ?"  
"Yeah she's gone"  
"What's a matter with Davish" asked a concerned Veemon looking @ his partner slumped in a sleep.  
"I guess he got a tummy ache"  
"I hate those"  
"Me too" giggled Kari.  
"I'll stay here and wait for Davis to wake up"  
"OK, I'll go find TK and the others"  
~ TK ~  
TK was in the computer lab, then Kari came.  
"Hey TK"  
"Hey Kari, what's wrong with Davis"  
"He must've gotten a tummy ache...but  
"But what ?" asked Gatomon  
"He said something else "  
"What ?'  
"He's returning"  
"Who ?"   
"He doesn't know"  
"Must be one scary dream " said Patamon  
" Yeah"  
Just the Veemon entered the room out of breath.  
"Da-Davis is gone.......  
"What!?!?!?!?!"  
Everyone ran for the nurse's office  
~ Nurse's Office ~  
"Davis was sleeping when a cloud circled him them he sort of disappeared...slowly...I tried to stop him...but  
"But what ?" snapped Gatomon  
"He wouldn't let me"  
"What do you mean "He wouldn't let you" ".  
"I tried to help him, but he said he wouldn't to get this over with,   
~ Flashback ~  
"Hey don't cry little buddy"  
"D-Davish w-where are you g-going, let me get the others" Veemon stammered  
"No, I want to get this over with"  
"BUT"  
"Promise me one thing though Veemon"  
"Anything"  
"Watch and protect Kari for me.....  
Then Davis disappeared  
"DAVIS"  
Veemon took a couple of minutes to get over the shock...then ran out of the room.  
~ Nurse's Office ~  
"It wasn't your fault Veemon " protested Patamon  
"Wait, at least I can fulfill what Davis asked me to do...if it's OK with you Kari "  
"What ?"  
"I know Gatomon is your partner....but can I watch over you too for now....that's what Davis wanted"  
Kari looks at Gatomon, who looks to Veemon whose face is hidden his hands while shaking.  
"OK"  
"Where do we look first "asked TK  
"Remember......  
"Remember what ???"  
"Where you went"  
" Davis couldn't be there........could he ?"  
"Where did you go Kari" asked a clueless Veemon  
"Once when I had these bad dreams...........I went to a different world..........not the Digital World   
"Where"  
"We found the "Portal" at the beach"  
"Veemon did Davis say anything about the beach ?" asked Kari  
"No, nothing....he just said...he's returning"  
"Who"  
"I don't know"  
"What are we waiting here for then"  
With that said, they left for the beach outside the school.  
~ Beach ~  
"DAVIS"  
"DAVIS"  
Everyone was frantic looking for Davis  
"This is where the gate was" pondered TK  
"Yeah, but how did it open ?" asked Patamon  
"I'm not sure"  
~ TK ~  
"The gate opened cause I care about Kari deeply, but how does that open the gate" thought TK to himself  
"What are you thinking about TK" asked Kari  
"Oh, Nothing"  
"We've been here for hours, he's not here" whined Veemon  
"I guess so" Kari looked like she was going to cry  
With sunken hearts they left the beach.  
~ Davis ~  
Davis reluctantly  
"W-Where am I"  
Where ever he was....it was dark...........and the fog surrounding him was cold.....  
"WHERE ARE YOU.......SHOW YOUR FACE"  
Silence  
"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF ?"  
silence  
" I guess I should try to fnd out where I am"  
Davis took a step then he stiffened and looked down, it was water........icy water........it seeped though his smeakers and touched his feet. He quickly pulled his foot out of the ice water.  
"Ahhhhh"  
Davis decided to go back then.....he kept walking.......not sure what he was going to find........  
~ Kari ~  
Kari was on her bed, weeping  
"What's the matter Kari" asked a concerned Gatomon  
"It's Davis, I saw him dissappearing in class..........I could have helped him....he'd still be here.............what if he's.....what if he's....  
Kari burst into tears  
"It's not your fault Kari, this couldn't be hepled, it just......happened........I'm sure Davis is OK"   
"I hope so"  
~ Davis ~  
Davis had been walking for quite some time.   
"What am I looking for ?"  
"Why am I here ?"  
Something slowly appeared in the distance.....  
"What's that ?"  
Davis began to run towards the object........it slowly came into focus.............a...........computer  
"Oh, great.......a computer"  
Wait, maybe I can e-mail Kari, or TK, they'd know what to do"  
Davis turned on the computer.......it worked.....then he got online  
"Maybe I can even chat with them"  
~ Kari ~  
Kari was crying, and Gatomon was trying to soothe her. Then the computer turned on by itself.  
"What ?"  
Kari walked over to the computer.............words appeared........  
....hello  
Kari replyed......who's there  
Who is this ?  
Who are you?  
Then words appeared  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kair kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari kari   
Then as quick as they came, they left  
What was that?  
KARI  
Kari was afraid, who's there, I'm going to turn off my coputer  
Wait it's me...................................  
The screeen went fuzz, then reapppeared..............the name was a blur on the screen  
"Davis ?"  
This time words were spoken through the computer  
"Kari ?"  
"Davis.....Davis where are you"  
"I don't know"  
"What does the place look liek...is there a beach ?"  
"Beach...what are you talking about ?"  
"Is there one"  
"no.....just fog"  
"Davis.....have you been having dreams...about scary things"  
No answer   
"DAVIS"  
No answer..............the computer shut down  
"DAVIS"  
"Kari are you OK"  
Her mother had come home.  
"Nothing mom"  
"OK, sweety"  
Kari checked the time.....11:30  
"I'd better get some sleep....maybe...no...that's stupid"  
Kari went over to her bed and layed own  
"Kari are you OK...."  
"Yeah...I"m, going to bed"  
"OK"  
Kari lay down and went to sleep  
~ School ~  
Kari had a rough sleep. she kept dreaming, Davis was dead.  
"Miss Kamiya are paying attention"  
"Yes sir"  
"Now class, tomorrow we are taking a field trip to a near-by TV staion for career day. On your way out please take a permission sheet and return them tomorrow.  
The rest of the lesson was boring.   
Kari kept thinking.............what had happened to Davis  
BBRRIINNGG  
Where had the time gone.....the lunch bell  
Kari filed out of the class........  
~ Outside ~  
"Hey Kari" Yolei ran up behind her  
""Hi Yolei"  
"What's the matter"  
"Oh....it's Davis"  
"Hey, it's not your fault......I'm sure we'll find him"  
"Yeah"  
"Anyway, we're going to the TV station tomorrow" Yolei said as she jumped into the air.  
"Yeah, but We've been there before " protested Kari  
"What are you saying "  
"I'm juist to depressed about Davis's dissapearence, maybe, maybe I won't go"  
"What!! The school rarely goes on field trips, this is a chance to get out of school and do someting other than school work Kari"  
"I guess your right"  
~ Davis ~  
" Stupid computer"  
Davis was trying ot fix the computer for who knows how long.  
"I wonder why I'm here"  
Davis felt like crying, but he didn't, then his sadness turned to anger  
Then he snapped out of it.....  
"Whoah what was that all about?"  
In the corner of his eye, Davis saw someone appraaching him  
"Who's there"  
The figure said nothing...it was driving Davis insane.......  
"Talk to me !!!!"  
The figure rose his hand, something red came out of his hand, it wasn't blood.....what was it  
"Crimson Lightning"  
"AHHHHH"  
The whip-like attack bore deep into his skin..........Davis didn't want to get up.....for fear of what would happen next....yet he did get up....to face him.  
"I will let you visit your so called home once more......... just to make things interesting..................  
~ Kari ~  
It was the day of the field trip.   
"Class please exit the room in single file"  
Kari listened to the teacher's instructions and filed out of the room queitly.  
"Since I care about Davis this much.............does that mean...I like him ?" asked Kari to herself.  
~ TV station ~  
" * yawn * This so boring" thought Yolei  
"Cool" Cody was amazed by all the gizmos and gadgets in the rooms  
"Been there done that" sighed TK to himself  
" Beats School work " Thought Kari  
The first part of the tour was over, they had fifteen minutes to,look around, as long as they didn't touch anything in the rooms.  
"Kari was on the top floor loooking down onto the ground  
"What's a matter Kari ?" asked Cody from behind her  
"It's just Davis"  
"OH"  
Pretty soon everyone was up on the roof.  
"I wonder where he is" asked Yolei  
"I wonder who he was talking about" wondered Veemon  
Then they heard somehthing from the staion....screams.......  
"What's going on ?" yelled Gatomon  
"The ghost is back"   
A camera man ran over to the kids  
"You need to evacuate the building kids"  
Then he took off for the stairs  
"Wizardmon" gasped Gatomon  
They headed for the main office....what was Wizrdmon doing back  
They entered the room, not knowing what they would find................a shadow was there.....Gatomon stepped out from the crowd of friends.  
"I'm here Wizardmon"  
The computer turned on..........the words appeared............they were calling out for them.....everyone in the room..........Cody.............Yolei................TK...................Kari  
"What ?" gasped Gatomon  
"If it's not Wizrdmon, who is it"  
The shadow went crazy and spun around the room and papers flew from and desk.................  
Kari stepped forwrad....and the ghost stopped spinning  
"Who are you"  
Then shadow advanced towards Kari..........the digimon stood their ground....expecting the worst.....  
"Kari wait" pleaed TK  
The shadow stopped right in front of her................then it slowly rose from the floor...........it wasn't a digimon at all ..........it was...................Davis  
"Davis"  
His icy cold stare bore right through Kari like bullets. Kari reached for his hand....his touch was icy, Kari couldn't hold on  
"Davis" Kari was crying now  
"Kari"  
"Davis it's me"   
Tk and the others stepped to where Kari was.....not sure they were able to trust their own eyes.  
"Davis......where are you?" Yolei was on the brink of crying herself  
"Don'y cry for me guys...I'm ok........I don't know exactly where I am......or how I got there......but I'll always be with you......."  
"Davis"  
Then Davis dissapeared.  
"Davis " Everyone was crying now  
"That means he's......................dead....to be a ghost.......d-don't you have to be dead ?" asked Veemon through tears.  
"I guess..........so...."Kari broke down  
Then they recollected themselves and left the building.  
~ Davis ~  
Davis was lying down in this wierd world he was in and was.......waiting to see what happened next.......  
"Motimiya" the voice behind him bellowed  
"Yes...............Lord Myotismon" Davis knew who he was.......he had given up all hope...if he had any left.....  
"It is time"  
Davis got up and followed him out fo the room.......Then they entered another room........it was pitch black.....  
Myotismon pushed him inside................Davis waited to see what whould happen next.........then it felt like something was spreading through him....like an evil....then it slowly.....took him over....  
Davis walked out of the room...........  
"Excellent.."  
~ TV Station ~  
They group couldn't get away from the station cause Kari didn't want to leave...  
'He's gone Kari" whispered Gatomon  
"I don't think so.........  
Kari got up and the others followed her...they were worried....  
kari walked back to the top roof again........and began to cry all over again.....  
"I know Kari......I miss him too" sighed Yolei  
"I could've done something" whispered Kari  
"No you couldn't" said TK  
"It was meant to happen" added Cody  
Yeah I guess" sighed Kari  
Veemon looked out over the cars.........and sighed as well.......he was gone.....  
Veemon noticed something.....like light reflecting on glasses or similiar............no it was goggles...a picture slowly come into focus......it was Davis   
"Look it's Davis"  
"What"  
A picture of Davis appeared in front of them.  
"Ya guys ?" his voice was faint  
" DAVIS"  
Davis reached out his hand..............but it was out of reach.  
Kari stepped on the railing  
"Kari don't" Tk protested  
Kari tried to reach for him......but was still out of reach  
"Ahhhhh" Yolei silently shook.  
Kari stepped on the second rung.......still out of his reach  
"Damn" kari swore.....she tried to reach him but didn't quite make it.  
"TK, remember, when we were looking for Kari the day she dissapeared in class, we had to jump to enter the so called portal" added Patamon  
Kari stepped on the third rung, and tried again but was still out of reach  
"The fall was only three feet, and there's a big difference between three feet and thirty feet" protested TK  
"Yeah, but what other chioce do we have" protested Veemon  
"Hurry" Davis's voice was blurry...........then the picture was fading out  
"Davis "Kari was on the top of the railing now.  
"KARI" Yolei yelled  
The picture was fading out fast. Kari slippped...........  
"KARI" yelled TK   
Gatomon and Veemon jumped after her before Davis dissapeared  
"KARI" yelled TK  
~ Kari ~  
"KARI"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kari screamed as she fell to the pavement below. Then she realized Veemon and Gatomon were falling with her as well.   
"Gatomon, why don't you digivolve ?"  
"I can't"  
"Why ?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" Veemon yelled as they all fell.  
The crowd below suddenly came to life.  
"Look there's a girl and her dolls"   
"Oh my gosh"  
"Call 9-1-1"  
"Somebody save her"  
Kari and the two digimon couldn't help but cry as they awaited their death. Kari could almost feel the cold pavement smash into her body.   
"I don't want to die" screamed Veemon  
"I hope I have eight other lives" yelled Gatomon  
"What made me go on top of the railing" Kari yelled to herself.  
Kari and the two digimon fell to their demise.....fast....making last wishes thinking of loved ones.  
The ground was only feet away now...............inches.....  
"GOOD-BYE.......I NEVER TOLD YOU....I love you.............Davis..." yelled Kari over the screams,and cries of the crowd  
"GOOD-BYE CRUEL WORLD" yelled Veemon  
They were about to hit the cold, icy pavement ot meet their demise.............but something happened..........the ground opened up,revealing a black hole in the ground.  
"What is that ?" Asked TK with tears streaming from his face  
Kari, Gatomon, and Veemon fell through the vortex, cheating death..................for the time being  
~ ?????? ~  
Kari and the two digimon fell with a hard thud onto the ground below.  
"Kari, Gatomon are you OK"   
"Yeah I've felt better. Somebody up there loves me" thought Gatomon  
"Somebody down here loves ya too" sighed Veemon   
"What ?"  
Veemon, realizing what he just said............  
"Did I say that aloud"   
"You bet you did" Gatomon gave him a big hug  
"I might never get to see you again......sighed the feline Digimon  
"Gatomon if we ever make it back, will you be my digital girlfriend ?"  
"Of course" sighed Gatomon  
Then the harsh truth sets in.....................  
"Where are we" cried Kari  
"Last thing I remember...we were falling" thought Gatomon  
"Same here"  
".......Welcome....." ........a......voice....hidden.......in..the....shadows..it sounded familiar  
"Who's there" cried Veemon  
"I'm surpised you don't remember me "  
"Who are you" Asked Gatomon  
"Take a guess"  
"Just say your name"  
"It's more fun when it's game"   
Kari was getting annoyed  
"Where's Davis" asked Veemon  
"................."  
"talk already"  
"The time has come"  
"For your grand entrance" yelled Kari  
"For the awaking"  
The figure walks from the shadows..............it's.............Davis  
"Davis, your not dead" cried Kari  
Don't be too sure. Davis wasn't in his usual clothes. He was wearing what look like.......Myotismons uniform  
"Davis where did you get that ?" asked a angry Gatomon  
"Ah, Gatomon, one of my greatest warriors..........and yet.....my greatest failure"  
This wasn't the voice of the friend they once knew.......it was Myotismon's.............  
Gatomon was ready to fall down and die  
"Myotismon"  
"What have you done to Davis ?" asked Veemon ready to strike  
"Isn't it obvious"  
"Davis " cried Kari who was now shaking with fear, and anger  
"We killed you" yelled Gatomon  
"Perhaps...but that obviously didn't stop me, did it" said Myotismon  
"What have you done......you monster" Kari wanted to yell every curse she knew........yet bit her tongue  
"Years ago, may it be, you digibrats deleted me...........or so you think. I was trapped in digital limbo...waiting for my revenge.I just needed somebody strong enough to support my energy yet weak enough for me to capture them............ Davis was perfect. I contacted him through his dreams............and slowly brought him down added with his own pressures from the outside world. Then finally he gave in..........and I brought him here. I let him contact you one more time....to torture you.................then I combined us two together......uniting us as one......."  
Kari didn't know what to do.......cry....or stand up to him......her demon.....  
"Davis......" Kari choked  
"Davis is no more....he was lost in the connection"  
"What" Veemon was filled with rage  
Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.  
"What ?" Myotismon was shocked...he thought Gatomon was too weak to digivolve........then a grin spread on his mug.......she couldn't do it alone, and Veemon can't digivolve without Davis.  
Gatomon attacked with all her might but......Myotismon was right.....she couldn't do it alone  
"Davis" Veemon was sobbing now  
"Davis I love you" called out Kari  
"Myotismon's face fell...  
"I loved since I first meet you............I did.......sorry I teased you by flirting...............I love you"   
Kari tears shone with a vivid flash. Myotismon feld....  
Veemon caught on.....................He gathered as much of Kari's tears and ran after the demon.  
"Get away..........Crimson lightning"  
Veemon was down.........but some drips were on his hand............Myotismon was having a victory laugh........  
"Guess again"  
Veemon flicked the magical water upon him.........nothing happened  
"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHa, you're pathetic"  
Veemon was stunned..........he was sure they'd work  
"Davis I love you" Kari wailed..........  
Myotismon's face fell........................  
A vivid flash occured................  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Myotismon fell to his knees  
"THE REASON I PICKED THIS FOOL WAS THAT SHE DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM..........."  
Myotismon's ghostly state was thrown to the floor.  
Davis lay there......................  
~ TV Station ~  
"Where's Kari " screamed TK  
"I don't know"   
Patamon peered over the edge expecting the worst..........nothing  
"Kari's not down there"  
"Wha ?"   
Everyone ran to check  
"That's a relief where is she" sighed TK  
They all did their best to hold back the tears..........  
"KARI" cried TK  
Yolei burst into tears............................  
~ ?????? ~  
Davis lay on the ground.......numb to the world...........  
"Davis" whispered Veemon  
"Davis....can you hear me ?" asked Kari  
Davis didn't move  
"I'm sorry Kari" sobbed Gatomon  
"Oh Gatomon" Sobbed Kari now shaking more violently  
"I never told him......."  
"Told him what?" asked cluessless Veemon  
"That I love him"   
Kari leaned over him......he looked peaceful..........almost happy...............  
"He's in a better place now" said Gatomon  
Kari leaned over him........and kissed him................  
The light was so bright Kari shielded her eyes..................  
"Kari" said a familiar voice  
"Davis" sighed Kari  
Davis was beaten up......the uniform was ripped.......bruises, scratches, and cuts were on his skin, and cuts were all over him. and he looked out of breath.   
"DAVIS" yelled Veemon as he hugged him  
"Easy there buddy"   
"Davis, are you OK" whispered Kari  
"Yeah.....I guess"  
Davis was still in the uniform..........  
"Davis......how do we get out ?" asked Kari  
Her question was answered right away...........a portal of light appeared beside them.....  
"Ladie's first" joked Davis still tired with the whole ordeal  
Kari wanted out of that place more them anything.......she stepped into the glowing light and closed her eyes which were still wet from her tears.   
"Wait for us" cried Gatomon and Veemon  
"Davis did you hear me when you woke up ?"  
"No why ?" Davis scratched his bruised and beaten up head.  
"Cause I told you...............  
Davis waited for her response  
".........I told I love you"  
"I loved you since the moment I first saw you, you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I wanted to tell you but.......TK and you seemed like a perfect match..and people said the same..........I watched you guys with each other......you always seemed happy...........and I thought I dampened your day Kari............but no matter what happened.....I still loved you....from day one......."  
They embraced in a kisss............then the golden glow of the portal enclosed them...........  
~ TV Station ~  
"She's dead..and it's all my fault" Sobbed TK shaking from the fact that Kari fell thirty feet in the air and dissapeared into nothingness  
"TK, you can't blame yourself for this" protsted Patamon  
"I'm sick of hearing your whining TK" yelled Yolei  
"I know she may be gone *hic* but she's in a better *hic* place with Davis *hic*" sobbed Cody  
Davis the sound of that name sent rage through TK's blood.  
"DAVIS.......it's all his fault...if he wasn't missing, Kari would still be here" yelled TK to everyone  
"TK, I've heard enough" cried Hawkmon.  
"Yeah, Davis's dissapearence was out of his grasp, and no one is to blame for this" stormed Armadillo  
Then a vivid flash of light appeared from beside them.  
Kari and Davis were kissing..........Davis in Myotismon's uniform beaten up.........and Kari beaten up, and eyes still puffy from her crying.  
"Allo, what's all this about ?" asked a confused Patamon  
Davis and Kari realized where they were.......blush city............  
"Hey you guys" said Kari hastly turning around  
"* cough *, hi" said Davis in a pathetic voice"  
"Davis , Kari" Yolei hugged them both with tears from her eyes..happy to see her best friends were not dead......walking with the angels  
"Davis.Kari" Cody smiled and laughed..............  
"Kari" TK whispered  
"I thought she loved me" Thought TK to himself  
"TK" yelled Kari......she ran up to him and hugged him  
"I'd thought I'd never see you again" cried Kari  
"Me too" TK was crying..........happy that she was not dead.........but another emotion was mixed in with the happiess................what was it..............Tk knew what it was................  
"Davis what happened to you ?" asked Yolei  
"You'd never believe me"   
"Hey TA, did you worry about me : ?" asked Davis  
"Davis I can't believe your alive.........Yeah I worried"  
A grin went on Davis's face.......  
TK went and slapped Davis's back..  
*Cough*   
"Sorry man.........  
"s'okay"  
Kari ran over to Davis and kissed him.   
TK was heart broken..........  
"I thought she loved me............why him....." sighed TK to himself.........  
They all decided to walk home........Davis was still too weak to walk home so Kari helped him............  
"I'll be with you every day:" whispered Davis into Kari's ear  
"Davis"   
They kissed as they walked into the sunset..........  
  
  
How was that.. Go ahead send me your flames.............(..);;;;;  
I know there are Davis haters out there...........but don't read these storied if they angry you up.......go find some Takari stories their all over this site....leave Davis alone.........  
(..); -Treefrog  



End file.
